Sapphire Eyes
by SSB-MsJanice241
Summary: Waiting forever seemed hard, waiting forever for the sapphire eyes that looked to him was even harder...
1. Chapter 1- Confirmation

Ah, how he cherished the memories of Brawl..

Marth sat down daintily onto the soft grass in front of Smash Manor. The Hands (Master and Crazy) had prepared the manor for the newest Smash Brothers game, Smash 4. The original characters who has started the franchise were inside already, including other characters like Lucario, Zero Suit Samus, and even a few of the returning characters, like Sonic. The teal-haired monarch thought about the time when the band of smashers had finally defeated Tabuu, and their worlds had separated to bring peace. He missed those days...

But most of all, he missed the sapphire eyes that looked at him with reassurement that they would soon return for the next game. The words spoken still rung in his ears:

_"Will I see you again?"..."I wouldn't count on it..."_

"Heh..." Marth leaned back into the tree he had just crawled under, feeling parched from the radiation of the sun. "I wonder if he'll come back, I pray to Nāga that he does." Just then, an eruption of laughter and cheer came from inside the manor. The startled swordsman let out a small yelp in response to the sudden loudness of the smash crew. "What in the-!" Marth started as he put his crooked tiara back into place on his head and stood up to see what was going on. He opened the entrance door and gave a loud groan. "What is going on in h-" The king stopped, his eyes widened at the sight of a...green bandana. "No way...it's you..." Marth mumbled under his breath, walking closer to the smasher with a golden blade thrown across his shoulder. The teal-haired monarch closed his eyes calmly and asked one word: "Ike?"

Marth soon felt a warm hand on the top of his head. He looked up to see the familiar boy with the sapphire eyes, the eyes he hadn't seen for years. "Hey, how's it been, King Marth."

Ah, how he cherished the memories of Brawl.. Now he can cherish more memories with the cerulean-haired mercenary by his side.

**END.**

* * *

A/N:

Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's here? Jan is! :D

^ Bruh! ^

Well then! I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Janice! You can call me Jan for short! Basically, this story, or series of stories is about...

*GASP* Marth and Ike! (u)

Everyone always sees fan-shippings coming! O3O

Most of the stories endure a problem, but ohohoh! Just wait for Chapter 5! :3

Until then, peace out~!


	2. Chapter 2- Dessert

"Ike! You haven't even touched your scone!"

Marth stared at Ike's plate in a surprised fashion. "So..?" Ike replied while raising an eyebrow. "Why did you get it if you weren't going to eat it?" Marth didn't even regret the question. He was expecting a _'None of your business!'_, or a _'Why would you even want to know?'_, but instead he got an: "Errrr..." Ike started lightly sweating as he almost choked on a piece of chicken while replying to the king's previous question. The dining room in Smash Manor seemed packed, but surprisingly it was partially quiet. The king scoffed at the lack of an answer. "Humph! I see that all of that meat you ate went to your head, you can no longer think straight!" "H-Hey!" Gritting his teeth at the comment, Ike's cheeks turned a tint of pink. "Well, I'm going to bed, see you later, Ike." The teal-haired monarch rose up from his chair and walked towards his room.

_"Ugh, how could I let him get away with that? No, no time for hate, I have to give this to him!"_

"Wait up, Marth!" Marth stopped when he felt a hand around his wrist. Startled, he snatched his hand away and got into a fighting position. Realizing that it was just Ike, he loosened up a bit. "Oh, gomen'nasai! It was just you..! What are you doing here?" Ike shifted his weight from one side to the next, thinking about what to say. "Oh, I think this is a good time to tell you..." "Tell me about what?" Marth was absolutely puzzled by the mercenary's awkward behavior. "About the scone." "Ah, yes. Would you explain?"

"This scone," Ike began, pulling the plate with a scone on top of it from behind his back. "It was...for y-you.." The king was surprised, he should have known. He knew that he had a taste for sweets, and that Ike didn't have a taste for that at all. Plus, Ike's behavior was different than other times. "Oh, for me?" Marth accepted the scone and broke it into a small piece. It was Marth's favorite flavor. It was a rare flavor, and no one else that he knows likes it, so it must have surely been for him in the first place. The grateful monarch looked into those lively sapphire eyes with a sincere look on his face. "Arigato! Thank you, Ike. Thank you for the scone. Thank you for everything." Ike's cheeks were absolutely flushed when he was pulled into a slight embrace by the king. "H-Heh, you're w-welcome.."

"Well don't you have an awful case of stuttering~?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lol, I just had to write that last line! XD**

**This story is so fluffy and squishy and adorable! I'm totally writing more! :D**

**The next chapter is dedicated to my best friend, she absolutely wuvs Zero Suit Samus!**

**Until then, bye bye~! (^u^)/**


	3. Chapter 3- Peer Pressure

"Say it!"

"No."

"C'mon! Say it!"

"No."

"Say it or i'll rip your throat out."

"No."

"Can you say anything else besides 'No'?"

"I won't say it."

"Ugh!"

It was quiet inside Smash Manor, of course, it was 2:00 in the morning. Marth and Samus were having a heartfelt conversation on the couch in the living room about something, or specifically, someone. "You know you want to say it~!" Samus cooed. "Oh really now?" The teal-haired monarch answered blandly. "Admit it, Marth! You like Ik-" Marth quickly covered the bounty huntress's mouth with his palm."Do. Not. Say. It." Samus quickly uncovered her mouth and said with a tone that said: 'I was right', "Oh! So you admit that you do?" "Wha? No! Samuuuuus!" Marth whined. The king's scowl turned into a crimson blush, causing Samus to grin. "I already know you do, Marth!" "Fine! I like...Ike!" Marth shouted in a defeated tone.

"Mph?" Samus turned to see who made the noise, but Marth kept his head down in shock that someone heard him say that. "Oh, hey, Ike! Come here for a second!" Marth's eyes widened when Samus said that. "It was Ike that heard me? How embarrassing!" He thought. The mercenary was up to get a midnight snack- meat of course. He had swallowed the lot he had in his mouth and came over to the two other smashers. "What just happened?" Ike asked, puzzled by Marth's outburst. "He just admitted it~!" The bounty huntress said with a smirk on her face.

"Admitted what?"

"That he likes you!"

"Oh.." Ike's puzzled look turned into one of sincerity. Marth turned his head just an inch to see Ike's face. The face he saw with the sapphire eyes turned into one full of pure happiness. The mercenary put his palm on Marth's face and turned it to look at him.

"I like you too, Marth."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was made for my best friend, Queen_G! She loves ZSS soooo much, so I decided that Samus would make a cameo! :D**

**You can find her on Wattpad Queengd4!**

**See y'all in the next chapter! (*u*)**


	4. Chapter 4- Replacement

[CONTAINS VARIOUS THEMES OF IKE CUSSING AND IKE ANGST!]

[YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]

**_Ike's POV-_**

_How come he has to stay with us? And for weeks! Why can't he stay with some other smasher he knows? It's probably because we're from the same series.._

I stare out of the window with wind coming from the room's open door brushing my hair against my face. I grunt heavily, not even bothering to care if anyone heard me.

_That redhead...Ren, or Roy, was it? Every single day, he gets on my f**king nerves.._

No POV-

The mercenary took a strong...disliking to the general, whose name is Roy. Despite the fact that there was a celebration downstairs for the returning smashers, newcomers, and soon-to-be newcomers, Ike sat in his tidy room. Surprisingly, he cleaned it due to boredom. Apparently, there was a poll going on about the four smashers from Melee that were left behind: Dr. Mario, Mewto, Roy, and Pichu (A/N: Minus Young Link, because he's technically Toon Link!). Due to the huge fan-adoration of the characters, the Nintendo team decided to let the fans choose who got re-confirmed. During the process, the four melee characters were to stay with the smashers of their own series', which explains why Ike is pissed.

_Well, I'll be damned if he makes it high on the polls- scratch that, if he stays!_

Ike turned to go downstairs after a few minutes of doing nothing. "Oh well, it's only for a few weeks. Then I'll have the little sh*t out of my hair.." He assured himself as he made his way to the stairwell. "I might as well enjoy myself, no use being cooped up in a corner all day."

Marth's POV-

_I can't find him anywhere! I checked his room, but he wasn't there! The kitchen was another spot I'd thought he would be at, but it was empty.. I'm getting kind of worried.._

I sprint around the mansion frantically looking for Ike. Every single place I look in, he isn't there. Every corner I turn I can't seem to take my mind off of his safety, even though he may not be able to get hurt easily.

_Was he really that jealous? Of Roy, I mean, seriously?_

I grunt out of tiredness, but I know I must find Ike! I know I must find-_Oof! _

No POV-

Both smashers were sprawled out on the floorboards due to the sudden impact. "Argh, watch where you're going- Marth?" The mercenary gaped at the sight of the king whom he had just bumped into. "Ike, yokatta, thank Naga! I couldn't find you anywhere!" The teal-haired royal said, standing up and dusting any dirt from the floor off of his tunic. "I thought you were off with that general.." Ike replied dully, Marth seemed surprised. "Oh, Roy? I left him at the party to look for you! I told him it was an emergency, you should have been with us!" "I couldn't stay with you guys. Heck, I can't even look at him! How was I supposed to be in a decent conversation with..that guy?" Ike snapped with a distraught look on his face. Marth's confused look turned into a very big grin.

"Marth, god! It's not funny!"

"Ike."

"What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"..."

The cerulean-haired mercenary's cheeks turned a small shade of pink. "N-no I'm not." He mumbled in a brusque tone, he soon realized that he was still on the floor. It only made the king's smile widen. "You know I would never replace you with someone else, even if I knew him longer than you!" Ike looked up at Marth, he was holding his hand out. The mercenary grabbed his hand and was helped up from off of the floor, his sapphire eyes full of gratitude. "C'mon, let's go downstairs to the party, everyone wants to see you. Even Roy.." "Well, that's a first!" The mercenary said with a grin. "Ike! Don't act like he hates you!" The royal elbowed Ike in the arm and both chucked. Side by side, the two swordsmen walked together down the flight of beautiful marble stairs.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was in the back of my head for a long time! Because of school, I had to postpone the release of this. Well, here it is! I am absolutely delighted with the 50+ reads I've received! Thanks for the support, everyone! I've also thought about making a Smasher x Reader series, so if you could give me any ideas on that as well, it would be a big help! The next chapter is where it gets...interesting. [INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE]**

**Until Chapter 5, sayonara! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5- Nightmare (Pt 1)

_**[CONTAINS THEMES OF A WHOLE BUNCH OF CUSSING AND ANGST!] [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]**_

**Marth's POV-**

_"Where am I? Crap..It's too dark. Falchion's gone, how could this get any worse.."_

_I stumbled along the dirt pathway, feeling...strangely tired and sweaty. Like someone drugged me.. I kept my surroundings visible in case someone attacked me. I suddenly fell to the floor, like someone was pinning me down, but no one was there. "What the-?" I struggled to get up, but my body fell limp. My eyes widened at the sight of a cerulean-haired male with his head down lingering above me with a bloody sword in hand. "No..no..Ike..what are...you?" I stuttered. I felt like I was slowly dying, my vision was almost blurry. I looked at Ike's sapphire eyes, but I saw no reflection of light in them. He raised the blood-covered Ragnell slowly, almost mechanically. As he raised his head, a single tear of agony swept down his face, proving he didn't want to do this to me. I, myself, didn't try to fight off the blindness that covered my sight. I didn't want to see my own fate, my own nightmare, my own lover kill me._

"GAAAAH!" My body shot up from my pillow in fear. My blood was rushing through my body, my heart was beating rapidly, and I felt goosebumps, even though it was 80 degrees outside. Only 2:30 in the morning, and Ike's bed was strangely empty. "Marthie! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Princess Peach, from next-door, barged in the room after hearing my cry. (P.S. She sort of has a thing for nicknames!) "H-hah...I'm alright." I said brightly, even though I still felt a little sick to my stomach. "Just a nightmare. I'm fine, honestly." "Marthie, I know when something is wrong.." Peach looked serious, and my fake smile faded. After a while, I spoke up."...It was just a nightmare, everyone has them..." She looked me straight in the eye with a face that looks similar to a school teacher that masks their anger at you by giving you the evil-eye and tapping their foot on the ground. "King Marth Lowell of Altea, answer me this: What was the dream about?" My stomach twisted into a knot, I didn't want to think about the nightmare or what was in it. "...I can't say."

"...It was about Ike, wasn't it?"

**No POV-**

The king gave a small sigh. "Agh, fine. Yes.." There was no point in denying the fact that the mercenary had killed him in his nightmare. "Have you guys had a fight? It might be post-arguing stress." The blonde mushroom princess gazed worriedly at Marth. "No, we haven't. And that's the thing! It's so weird that this nightmare came to me, yet we haven't fought once yet! Well, not counting the brawls." The teal-haired monarch put his head down, thinking that maybe it just slipped his mind...or maybe it was a sign.

_ "_I think we should go look for Lucario, maybe he knows something about your nightmare!" Peach said excitedly. Marth's head shot up in surprise and astonishment at the princess's suggestion. "That's a great idea! Nice one, Peach!" That was the first time Marth truly smiled during the whole night. He eagerly jumped out of bed, with his white tank top and (c/c) pajama bottoms. (A/N: I'll leave your imagination to the color of his PJ's! ;P) The royals set off into the lonely halls of Smash Manor in search of Lucario.

"F*cking sh*t!" A loud curse came from the basement that could even wake Jigglypuff. "What was-!" Peach's sentence was stopped by Marth's finger on his lips. "Quiet..." The king unsheathed his sword, which he had brought in case they ran into trouble, which they had. Marth slowly and quietly tiptoed down the steps leading to the basement, leaving Princess Peach at the top. When he made it to the last step and turned the corner, his heart skipped a beat.

"Crap, it's not what it looks like! Marth, listen!" There was Ike, the cerulean-haired mercenary from his nightmare, hunched over in what seemed to be..blood, dripping from the sole of his right boot that was levitated in preparation to run. There were small splatters of the red substance on his cheeks, he also looked pale. His sapphire eyes were wide with surprise that his boyfriend came downstairs. Marth felt like he was about to vomit, he ran upstairs out of shock and hurt. As soon as he got to the top step, his head fell into the mushroom princess's lap, who was sitting on the floor. "Marthie! What happened?" She was a bit surprised by his sudden change in behavior. "I-Ike...he.." The teal-haired monarch stuttered. Peach gasped and her eyes widened, but she recomposed herself and rubbed Marth's head while he sobbed quietly.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ermagerd poor Marthie-kun! (;n;)**

**This was so sad, but I just felt like writing this! *cri cri* However, every fanfiction has a happy ending, and this is about MarthxIke, so expect something that gets them back together! Look out for Part 2! :D**


	6. Chapter 5- Nightmare (Pt 2)

**TIME SKIP- 4 HOURS**

Marth lie down in his bed staring at the ceiling with his eyes half open. He hadn't gotten any sleep since the..confrontation with Ike at 3 AM. His tears left dry trails down his face, and he felt groggy and horrible. The teal-haired noble heard a small knock on his door, then the slightly high voice of a female. "Marthie dear, may I come in?" "Sure.." Marth turned over in his bed to face the door. The door slowly creaked open and Peach walked in calmly with a cup of herbal tea.

She sat the tea on Marth's nightstand and took his hand.

"I'm sorry about this morning..." Princess Peach said with a small sigh. "No, Peach. It wasn't your fault I saw that." The king said, glancing away for a few seconds. "No, I should've known! I barged in your room expecting Ike to be there with you comforting you after that dream, but he was nowhere in sight! There wasn't any racket in the food court either!" The mushroom princess exclaimed with a huff. How Peach said that was startling to Marth, he still couldn't believe how she knew that and didn't bother to tell him.

"How did you...?" The princess seemed to have broken into a sweat. "Oh, uh! I forgot! I have to go feed my cat...I'll see you at breakfast, okay? Okay! Byee!" She quickly stumbled out of the room as if her legs were made of jello. The noble sat straight up in bed, bewildered by Peach's obvious lie. "That was...weird. And Peach doesn't even have a cat! What's she hiding from me? I want answers!" The determined part of Marth came back to him once again. (Yay!) He wiped his face, slipped on his tiara, tunic, pants, and boots to head down to the food court. At the last minute, he delicately grabbed the herbal tea Peach made for him from off of his nightstand. "Can't let this get cold!"

"Mornin', Marth!" Shulk waved over at Marth to come and sit down with the rest of the swordsmen. Marth waved back, creating the biggest fake smile he could make. After he got his usual eggs and toast from the cafeteria line, he went to sit down. "Good morning, Shulk, Link, Toon Link, Robin, Chrom, Pit, Meta Knight..." When he got to the last one, he shuddered a bit. "...Ike." Ike glanced back down to his bacon, sausage, and other breakfast-meat-filled plate. Marth shrugged off the awkwardness of the silent moment and sat Peach's tea down on the side of his meal. Each of the smashers were full of chattiness, except for Marth and Ike, who were sulking about their own problems. The unusual silence made the noble's head ache, so he decided to drink some of the tea the mushroom princess made for him. As he picked up the teacup, he felt something was wrong, but he ignored it.

"NO!"

_CRASH!_

The teacup shattered into almost thousands of pieces as it hit the floor. The whole room got silent as the cup was swatted from Marth's hands. The smasher who swatted it away was Ike. He as well noticed something wrong with the tea the noble was about to drink, and he wouldn't let it slide. Marth was trembling with anger as he stared into the sapphire eyes of the cerulean-haired mercenary. He got up quickly and pounded his fists on the table, causing the swordsmen's plates to rumble. "Ike, you asshole!" The king's own eyes glowed angrily as if he had triggered his final smash, causing everyone to cringe. Ike got up out of his own seat and grabbed Marth's wrist.

"I'm not being an asshole, you are! You knew something was wrong with that tea! You don't even care about yourself!"

"Like you ever did!" Marth countered (_Did 'ja get it? No? Okay..._) fiercely.

Ike grunted loudly and tightened the seal on the teal-haired noble's wrist.

"So you wanted to die? That's what it was? What about everyone else who cared about you?"

"So you're admitting _you_, specifically, didn't care about me?" A scoff came out in Marth's voice.

"I never said that, you keep believing I said that! You're the one who makes up these _conspiracies_ that I don't even like you!"

Everyone in the room didn't bother to break up the two Fire Emblem smashers, it was too interesting to interfere with. Sadly, Peach wasn't in the room to be on the king's side.

"I'm not making up conspiracies, it was true! After what happened in the basement, it was all true!"

"It was not!" Ike looked like he was clearly hurt, but Marth didn't even flinch. "Someone framed me! I swear! It's not true! How would you even know if someone tricked me into doing that, huh?"

"..."

Marth snatched his hand away and walked out of the food court without a second glance.

**TIME SKIP- 5 MINUTES**

The teal-haired monarch threw his door open, and realized that he had forgotten to lock it. He locked the door behind him, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. His back slid against the locked door and more tears of anger and sorrow ran down his face. After a few minutes of crying, he fell into a deep slumber.

An hour later, he woke up and found that he had gone blind, lost his voice, and couldn't move at all. He had soon realized that none of that could happen in such a short time. He had been blindfolded, a cloth gag was wrapped around his mouth, and his arms and legs were bound together by rope. He tried to break the tightness of the rope, but it was no use whatsoever.

"You're awake, huh?" A male voice said to the frightened king. Marth was soon thrown onto a wall by his collar, he let out a whimper of pain that made it through the gag.

"Now don't do anything else. It's going to be hard for me to keep you quiet while you're acting like that, King Marth. I might just have to kill you.."

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**DEAR FRIGGIN' NAGA! I have too many ideas to just end the chapter here! :o**

**This was so hard for me to write! Poor Marthie-kun again! I ended the chapter with a kidnapping segment because it just felt so...cool. I'm such a bad person.. T^T**

**MY WORDS TYPED! IT'S OVER 1,000! [Insert Vegeta Picture Here]**

**PART 3 WILL BE OUT SOON! :D**


	7. Chapter 5- Nightmare (Pt 3)

How miserable he felt...

The king flinched when the gag was harshly torn out of his mouth. As he prepared a full-out shriek, the tip of a very sharp blade was pushed lightly against his throat, which made him freeze. "Shut up, don't make another sound or this thing will go straight through that prissy little neck of yours..." The kidnapper said menacingly.

After a while, Marth found his voice again. He knew the man wouldn't kill him that quickly. "Who are you, why are you doing this to me, what do you want?" The person who stood before the monarch chuckled. "Obviously, I wouldn't tell you who I am! Why am I doing this? Because _none of your business_, you stupid snob! And what I want? Ransom, of course, or your head is mine.." Marth gritted his teeth in anger, refusing to be a figure in his game of trade. "I'm...not scared...of you!" The noble seethed. With each pause, he strained more and more to get out of the binding rope. "Oh, you will be, soon enough..." Anon (**A/N: Let's just call the kidnapper that for now!**) cooed, gripping the teal hair of the king tightly and causing a spike of pain to trickle down Marth's spine.

The noble felt less weight on his head, and soon realized that the man had taken his most prized possession. "Give me back that tiara this instant! I mean it!" Marth demanded, but Anon purposely ignored him and kept studying the golden headpiece. "This would be worth a fortune.." He mumbled loudly while eyeing the tiara, making sure it was real (which it was). "No sh*t, Sherlock.." The king gruffly stated, blowing a fuse. That was it. "Y'know, taking that gag off has made you even more b*tchy than before. I did you a favor and let you _breathe_, you ungrateful c*nt!" Anon yelled furiously. "Well I wouldn't be an '_ungrateful c*nt'_ if you would just let me be free and go about your own business! I find it hard to believe that some dumb*ss idiot like you would stoop low enough to kidnap for ransom!"

_CRACK!_

"Crap, what've I done?" The regretful mercenary walked down the hall, pacing back and forth. He decided to give the king some space after their public fight. He wished that Marth could forgive him easily, but he saw the anger, hatred, and partial betrayal in the Altean's eyes. "I think I should go talk to him. It's been a few hours now.." Ike started up the stairs to the Fire Emblem Seniors' room. He knocked the door lightly. "Marth...it's Ike, can I come in?" The mercenary heard no response, and he got tense. It wasn't like the king to purposely ignore someone, unless he was still mad, but Ike felt a talk with Marth was on the top of his 'TO DO' list. He proceeded to open the door, but found it was locked. "Marth..." The cerulean-haired hero was worried about the noble. He kept trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Marth panicked, he was paralyzed by what sounded like a home-run bat against his head. He wished he could just scream for Ike to come and save him, but he couldn't. And if he could, he still knew that if he did, both he and the mercenary would die. His eyes welled up as he heard the heavy footsteps fade down the hallway. Ike clearly thought that the king was too angry to talk to him. Soon a daze swept over him, and he was out cold.

**Marth's POV-**

_Here I am again, pinned down by nothing but air. I'm about to fade away into the same scenario as this morning. Ike about to stab my heart out, mentally and physically, losing my vision, I would sigh if I could at the repetitiousness of this nightmare. But something seemed...different. His face was a lot less, if not hardly, insane, and he had a calm, reassuring look in those sapphire eyes of his._ _With a swift slash of his Ragnell, I no longer felt myself being pinned. The golden blade had gone nowhere near me, in fact, it cut the substance that bound me to the floor. "Ike..I..." I rubbed my wrists and managed to stutter. As I sat up, something wet ran down my cheeks. Tears...well, that explained my blurred vision. Before I could say anything else, I was then pulled into an embrace by the radiant hero, rocking me back and forth as if I were his only child. "Thank the goddess, Marth. Thank the goddess you're alright!" He placed both hands on my shoulders and whispered something. "Marth, you're gonna be fine, Marth, King Marth, King Marth!"_

"King Marth!"

My head shot up in surprise, awakening from the dream. I recognized the voice, and it was that cussed Anon again. "What do you want?" I growled, not regretting what I said and how I said it. "I need you to do me a little.._favor._" Anon replied. _What "favor"? _I could just imagine his smirk, so dastardly and sinister. But I'll stay strong, until Ike comes and saves me.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this took so long! ono**

**I've just been so busy with school and stuff! I have school to deal with, especially when my father is gone away for a year. ;n;**

**Well, here's the next part of Chapter 5! Until the next one! Hope you enjoy~! ^u^**


	8. Chapter 5- Nightmare (Pt 4)

**AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! (oue)**

**I'm finally back from my hell-of-a-long hiatus due to lack of ideas...!**

**(-)**

**But all that matters is that I'm actually finishing the cliffhanger off with** _**ANOTHER**_ **CLIFFHANGER!**

***Gets hit with a rock thrown by a fan***

**...Ow... (T-T)**

**I was **_**ABOUT**_ **to say that this part was going to be the second-to-final part of chapter five, but **_**SOME PEOPLE**_**..." *Glares at the fan with a rock* "...Interrupted me." (ene)**

**Okay, I'm done here! ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Ike's POV-**

_Maybe I should give him a little bit more time to cool down..._

I walk up and down the halls frantically, thinking about how I made Marth so mad. I sighed and regretted doing that to him for a second. But I knew it was for his own good, the king obviously knew poison from tea, we've been around as many tacticians as we can count (Including Robin). "Ike, hey!" I turned around and saw the familiar lime-haired goddess, she seemed stressed and out of breath as she caught up to me. I wonder what's wrong...

"Palutena, what are you doing here? Don't you have an exhibition battle in Corneria coming up?"

"I know! But Ike, this is serious! Have you seen Pittoo? He hasn't been heard from since yesterday!"

Dark Pit? Why would he be missing?

"Maybe he's with Viridi. Have you checked with her?" I exclaimed nonchalantly.

"I'm right here, '_human_'!" 'Human' was definitely an exaggerated term… Only one person...or goddess...could've used that.

I felt a shiver up my spine as the squeaky voice yelled in my ear. I jumped around and saw the goddess in question glaring up at me. "Damn, don't startle me like that!" She was burning holes through my eyes with her look, so I glanced away. She scoffed and continued. "Well anyways, to save Pat some breath, no, he's not with me!"

I grunted in defeat. _Where could he be?_ "Strange, how could he be missing? He just got here..." Then, I was starting to think:

_Why would he run away, or go somewhere without notice? Sure, he is a troublemaker, but he would take a severe risk in running. Maybe he was kidnapped-_

My heart skipped a beat, I was frozen stiff, and my eyes widened when I said the word "kidnapped". There was another person missing: The teal-haired monarch.

**No POV-**

"Uhm...Ike? Are you alright?" Palutena asked, raising her hand and waving it in front of the mercenary's eyes. "I think he's stunned..." Viridi inquired. "No duh." Ike scowled, stepping out of his temporary trance. He actually meant for it to be a scowl, so-to-speak, but he mumbled it out instead. He rushed away from both goddesses in a flash. "Ike! Where are you going?" Palutena called after the cerulean-haired mercenary. "We're not done with you yet, '_blueberry head'_!" Viridi yelped, clearly annoyed by his sudden burst of energy. But he didn't care to stop, there were two smashers on his mind at the time:

Dark Pit and Marth.

**[MEANWHILE]**

"H-Hey, stop that!" A somewhat feminine voice _(Sorry I just had to..)_ wailed, followed by a few clicks of a camera.

"Hold still, it isn't easy to take ransom pictures with a flailing target." Anon sighed, obviously aggravated by Marth's curt attitude. Said monarch rebelliously kept flailing around, much to the man's annoyance. _(Someone's a little camera-shy! Officially done with comments...)_

"I _said_ HOLD STILL!" The anonymous man picked the Altean noble up by his azure locks and flinged him over to the other side of the room- his head hitting the wall first.

The king winced in pain as his head throbbed from being yanked around by his hair and from the impact with the wall.

Marth, normally being the cool-headed resident of Smash Manor, was usually quiet when confronted with this such as defeat- however, he was not this time. The swordsman's look of immense pain morphed sickeningly into a look of hatred and somewhat dismay. His once ocean-blue eyes glowed as gold as they did from his confrontation with Ike. _(Though his eyes couldn't be seen, as he has a blindfold on. Okay now I'm stopping.) _

_Lowells aren't weak... Lowells aren't weak..._

The voices in his head chanted vaguely.

_Lowells aren't weak... But aren't you one...?_

...That's when Marth Lowell, King of Altea, finally snapped- _completely_.

However, Anon was too clueless to even notice Marth's anger; and instead played it cool and brushed off the whole incident as if it were nothing important.

"That's a good king- now _stay. Still._" The man said smoothly, carelessly walking towards the azure-haired male. Said male slowly and almost creepily brought his heels off of the ground, facing the anonymous kidnapper, as if he was rolling into a ball.

All of his adrenaline flew down to his bound feet; and with one swift movement, the Altean bucked Anon in what felt like his chest, supposedly knocking the wind out of him, The abductor fell to the ground with a thud; along with the clatter of a device that obviously didn't sound like the camera he was once holding.

"U-Ugh..." A blunt, '15-year-old'-sounding voice groaned. "Oh- OH _SHIT!_" It scowled surprisingly, scrambling for the device.

The noble gasped, he was too shocked to speak.

The anonymous man was now exposed.

Or should I say... anonymous 'deviled'-angel...?

**-TBC-**

* * *

**IRL Me: "I said all I needed to say up there before this author's note. I'm too tired."**

** Me: "Que?! But I didn't say everything yet."**

**IRL Me: "'But' my ass (I created that pun and I didn't even try). Screw saying more stuff."**

** Me: "BUT** _**YOLO**_**."**

**IRL Me: "...Fine. Can't argue with yolo.."**

** Me: "NOICE!"**

**IRL Me: "Just...don't go overboard with it."**

**I'm proud to say that PART 5, THE UPCOMING PART, IS THE LAST ONE OF CHAPTER FIVE, YAAAAAAAY!**

**Or it should be. It depends. *Catches flailing rock and glares at the same fan* O-(ene)**

** Me: "AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, MATES!" :D**

**IRL Me: "I just **_**SAID**_**-"**

** Me: "Shhh-shhh-shhhhh~" (3)**

**I strongly *sniffle* apologize for my untimely hiatus... To all of my friends, fans, and/or random viewers just coming to check out this series of stories, I've been reeeeeaaally busy with stuff outside of the computer world, and I want to say that even though I may be gone for a long time, I won't be retiring anytime soon!**

**Thank you guys sooo much for sticking with me, and I'm so grateful for the reviews I've received! (TuT)**

**Ciao~!**


	9. Update- THE HIATUS IS REAL!

**Wow.**

**_WOW._**

**It sure has been a while.**

**Well, I just came back here for a few updates.**

**And NO. I am NOT discontinuing 'Sapphire Eyes', even though it's been almost a year and no updates... I am, however, writing the last part of the most recent chapter. It'll be published soon. ****_(I hope)_**

**Anyways, there are a few other announcements I'd like to make:**

**I'M PLANNING THREE NEW SMASH STORIES! ****_YAAAAAAAAY!_**

**And they're all crack stories. ****_YES! THE FUNNIES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**

**I'll be posting previews of two of the stories, because one is a side-story for my friend QueenGD4****_. (She's writing three as well, sort of a collaboration!)_**** I'm not ENTIRELY sure when I'll post them, but I'll try next week. I'm on a guilt trip right now. ****_(Boo-hoo...)_**

**Oh, and I can't tell you how many times I've talked about 'Our Home, The Sea'! ****_(Maybe once...?)_**

**It's heavily based off of the game Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea ****_(Oh I love that game!)_**** featuring RaintheCat123, TiffanyTheOtaku, Iluvkoda, and myself! If you want to read, it's on Wattpad ****_(on Rain's profile)_****! Go read it! :D**

**Well, that's it for now! GO READ, MY FELLOW WEEBS!**

**_Ciao~!_**


End file.
